


Es momento de dejar de temer, Steve

by DazzlingQueen



Series: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tú! [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingQueen/pseuds/DazzlingQueen
Summary: Steve Rogers es un valeroso héroe que ha sobrevivido a guerras y batallas monstruosas, pero aún hay cosas que le atemorizan, como el enamorarse de un hombre.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tú! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574665
Kudos: 14





	Es momento de dejar de temer, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida amiga! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Para Steven Grant Rogers, Antonio Stark es el hombre más apuesto e increíble en toda la faz de la tierra y no tiene que ver a cada hombre para saberlo, es de esas cosas que él sabe por naturaleza.  
Pero claro que jamás se imaginó que iba a enamorarse de otro hombre, si se lo hubieran dicho antes, lo más seguro es que hubiese golpeado a la persona que se atreviese a decir eso.   
Pero simplemente pasó y nunca supo si esto se debió a que fue de las personas más amables con él desde que fue rescatado del hielo, o a las constantes riñas de niños que tenían, al compañerismo en los Ultimates, a las tardes en el taller de Antonio a todas esas salidas juntos... Él solo recuerda que un día, había dejado de dibujar a Gail, la mujer que más amó en su antigua vida y que los ojos que ahora trazaba con carboncillo era nada más y nadie menos que Antonio Stark.   
Fue repentino y lo atemorizó, ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de un hombre? Estaba bien para los demás, ¿Pero para él? No... No. Él no era homosexual, ni lo sería.  
Así que en un desesperado intento de demostrarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo heterosexual, inició una relación con Janeth Van Dyne mientras se alejaba poco a poco de Antonio. Y luego de la confrontación que tuvo con Toni, porque claramente el Stark quería saber qué demonios le ocurría y por qué se alejaba, fumó su primer cigarrillo, hábito que se volvió recurrente después de eso.  
Empezar una relacion con la Avispa fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado; en un resumen, todo aquello fue un vórtice de angusta, incomodidad, molestia, pero Steve no podía salir de ahí, seguía atemorizado como un niño ante una tormenta y entonces pasó lo inevitable, Janeth lo dejó y Steve solo pudo aliviarse.  
Irremediablemente trató de volver a Toni, se empeñó en desayunar con todos los Ultimates todos los días y en tratar de volver a su antigua rutina, demasiado cómoda para él, sin embargo, Antonio Stark no parecía querer lo mismo.  
Toni salía recurrentemente con un desconocido y eso le desgarraba el alma, hablaba de esa persona como si fuera un secreto, como si fuera importante para él. Como si fuera su pareja, pronto descubrió que se trataba del mismísimo hechicero supremo.  
Steve ya lo odiaba, aunque sabía que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo luego de la forma en que dejó de convivir con Antonio.  
Y aún incluso ahora se cuestionaba si estaba realmente enamorado de un hombre. Pero para su desgracia o fortuna, obtuvo la respuesta antes de lo que planeó.  
Antonio Stark reía en la sala tanto como cuando Steve le contaba una broma sosa y el rubio se descontroló, esa risa era suya, solo él podía provocarla.  
Fue a la cocina, solo para escuchar mejor a Antonio y su acompañante.   
Oh, pero al verles, Stephen Strange pasando un brazo por la espalda del hombre de hierro mientras este dejaba una mano sobre su pierna, enloqueció.  
Nunca antes había sentido ese coraje, esa rabia, que lo cegó por unos momentos, los suficientes para que se lanzara contra el hechicero.  
Lo golpeó una, dos veces y finalmente una tercera. Strange no portaba sus artilugios y no pudo hacerle frente a un súper soldado enloquecido.   
Steve cargó a Toni sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras este le gritaba, pero él no podía comprenderlo. Lo llevó a su habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta, se abalanzó sobre el genio, besándolo con toda la necesidad que había guardado en su cuerpo desde hace mucho.  
Antonio probó el sabor amargo del tabaco directamente de la boca del Capitán y supo que era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó alguna vez. Se abandonó a la sensación que tanto ansiaba y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.   
-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -Preguntó Antonio, en un jadeo, apenas Steve dejó su boca. -Estoy seguro que Stephen va a necesitar una cirugía.   
Y cuando Antonio mencionó su nombre una vez más, Steve gruñó con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama.  
-Deja de decir su maldito nombre. -Gruñó y Toni estuvo seguro que nunca antes había visto una reacción tan excitante de Steve.  
-¿Qué nombre? -Preguntó con una sonrisa felina. -¿Stephen Strange? -Steve le había hecho sufrir como un imbécil durante semanas, haciéndole creer que realmente quería a Van Dyne y ahora que veía un punto débil no iba a desperdiciarlo.  
El rubio separó las piernas ajenas y presionó toda su masculinidad contra él, volviendo a besarlo de forma casi bestial.  
-Adoras enloquecerme, ¿Verdad, Antonio? Maldito bastardo. -Gruñó exhalando pesado antes de que el mencionado dejara de sonreírle.  
-Es lo menos que te mereces. En un momento pasamos el día juntos, nos reímos y jugueteamos como niños y al siguiente tienes una relación con Van Dyne y a mí me mandas al tacho de basura. Ahora que te das cuenta que tengo una persona especial, lo golpeas y prácticamente me raptas para besarme de esa forma... Maledetto coglione. -Gruñó Antonio luchando para quitarse a aquel mastodonte de encima.  
-Estoy enamorado de ti, Antonio. -Susurró muy bajo, sabiendo que este era el momento para decirlo. -Lo he estado desde hace tiempo y tenía miedo. -Toni se detuvo y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-¿Y qué, por eso decidiste cogerte a Van Dyne en lugar de venir conmigo? -Preguntó con molestia. -Haces cosas muy diferentes a las que piensas.  
-Toni, compréndeme, no fue fácil saber que estaba enamorado de un hombre, cuando soy un vejestorio de los cuarentas. Sé que debí ir contigo, mierda, pero no supe qué hacer. Desde que desperté eres mi maldito cerebro, no sé actuar sin ti, ni lo que debo hacer. -Acarició la mejilla de Antonio con una de sus manos, arrepintiéndose de su forma de conducirse.  
-Sei un bastardo, Steven. Creí que había hecho algo mal, creí que me odiabas. -Toni lo miró menos a la defensiva, claro que entendía lo que el rubio debía estar pasando.  
-¿Odiarte? Antonio, eres el ser más hermoso del mundo, no podría odiarte.   
-¿Qué se supone que debía pensar cuando solo te alejaste de mí? Sin motivo.  
-Tienes razón... Soy un imbécil. -Admitió Steve, mirándolo embelesado.   
-Il più grande. -Y esta vez, Toni se impulsó para besar la boca del rubio, mucho más suave que las veces anteriores y Steve respondió de la misma forma, apretándolo entre la cama y su cuerpo.  
-No vuelvas a traer a otro maldito hombre a la torre... -Susurró Steve contra su boca.  
-Pues no vuelvas a obligarme a ponerte celoso, Rogers. -Respondió en el mismo tono, pero un poco más agresivo.  
-¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Ponerme celoso? -Preguntó alejándose un poco, para verlo mejor, sonriendo suavemente.  
-Ya sé, è una cosa da bambini, pero estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo más traerte a mí. Pero jamás imaginé que fueras a golpearlo de esa forma, pobre Stephen. -Antonio dejó salir una suave risa, había estado seguro que su absurdo plan iba tener resultados, pero qué resultados, estaba en la cama del amor de su vida, siendo acorralado por él...  
-Puede que me haya propasado. -Susurró desviando la mirada.  
-¿Puede? Estoy seguro que le rompiste la nariz. -Antonio acarició su rubia cabellera.  
-Bien. Me disculparé con él después, pero si me das una oportunidad. -El estómago de Steve parecía estar lleno de mariposas al finalmente estar pidiéndole a Toni aquello que había anhelado tanto.  
-Pides mucho, il mio caro... -Susurró Antonio, volviendo a besar sus labios de forma ansiosa y necesitada. -Tal vez lo considere si vuelves a besarme como una bestia. -Se pasó la lengua por los labios y en aquel momento Steve le besó una vez más, mostrándole cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que quería estar con él.  
Antonio le arrancó la camisa de franela al rubio, era tan anticuado, joder, pero era perfecto.  
Tocó los pectorales ajenos, acariciándolos con sus toscas manos, cumpliendo las fantasías que había tenido con él desde que era un bambino.  
-Toni... Te amo... -Susurró Steve y todos los sentidos del castaño se vieron afectados por sus palabras, teniendo que separarse un poco para respirar.  
-Esperé tanto por escuchar esas palabras... -Y Steve pudo ver lo sinceras que eran las palabras de Toni, que le sonrió e incluso derramó una o dos lágrimas antes de volver a besarle y tratar de desnudarle.  
-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.   
Antonio negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.  
-Non importa, Steve... Pero si vuelves a dejarme de esa forma, te prometo que vas a arrepentirte.   
-No voy a irme así nunca más. -Juró antes de dejar otro beso sobre sus labios y desnudar al genio.  
En los siguientes segundos Steve admiró el hermoso cuerpo de Antonio sin tapujo alguno, besó cada parte de su piel y se aseguró de tocarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho.  
El cuerpo de Antonio era tosco, no era nada comparado con una mujer y aún así era perfecto y todo lo que Steve quería para él.  
Por su parte, Antonio se encontraba maravillado, desde que era un adolescente había tenido fantasías con Steven Grant Rogers sobre su cuerpo pero su imaginación se había quedado muy corta y en ciertos momentos se preguntó si il suo bonbon arrabbiato realmente nunca había estado con un hombre o si era un excelente aprendiz.  
Probablemente se debía al increíble amor que sentía por él desde que era un niño, pero Antonio sentía que tocaba el cielo con las yemas de los dedos.  
-Te amo, Steve... -Susurró una y otra vez durante el acto, entregándose por completo al hombre que amaba.  
El rubio se entregó a Antonio como jamás lo había hecho, todas las sensaciones eran abrumadoras e intensas, cada beso y cada caricia, cuando su cuerpo chocaba contra el ajeno y estaban tan juntos que Steve no sabía dónde terminaba él y dónde empezaba Antonio.  
Ninguno de los dos supo cuántas veces hicieron el amor, solo saben que a la mañana siguiente, el despertar entre los cálidos brazos del otro se sintieron completos, se sintieron bien.


End file.
